


Fireflies

by rikkafish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkafish/pseuds/rikkafish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loves it when Karkat sings him to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcanon I had, written because Skivvie wanted fic so it's for her. Also written for Celeste because she gives me a lot of JohnKat feelings.
> 
> The song Karkat sings is Fireflies by Owl City.

“Come on, Karkat, just one song,” John pleads, his eyes wide and watery. 

You sigh. Fuck. You never were able to resist that face. You cross your arms and keep your mouth shut, but John continues prodding. 

“Please? That one about the fireflies.” 

You know which one he's referring to. It's not really something that you like, but at John's insistence, you'd learned the words and the tune. You regret it now. John didn't often try and get you to sing, but he was very persistent sometimes. 

“Fine,” you grumble, unable to keep your angry façade up any longer. Your gray cheeks are tinged with red, but you clear your throat and open your mouth. 

“ _You would not believe your eyes_ ,” you sing quietly, but not well. It's slightly off-key, but John doesn't seem to mind. He smiled and snuggles against you. Your whole body heats up. 

“ _If ten million fireflies_ ,” you continue, one hand sliding through John's hair gently. John lets out a soft, contented sigh and your heart bursts. 

“ _Lit up the world as you fell asleep._ ” You had changed the words a bit, just to fit John. This was meant to help him sleep, after all. “ _'Cause they'd fill the open air, and leave teardrops everywhere. You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare_.” 

John laughs softly like he always does, poking your stomach. “I always think you're rude, Karkat,” he whispers against your chest, and you smile just so before continuing. 

“ _I'd like to make myself believe_ ,” you sing in barely above a whisper, “ _that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cause everything is never as it seems._ ” 

John shifts against you and you pause your singing a moment, wondering if he's nodded off already. He pokes you again. “Keep going,” he breathes, and you comply, not even embarrassed anymore. 

“ _'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs, from ten thousand lightning bugs as they tried to teach me how to dance_ ,” you whisper back to him, not even really singing anymore. You wonder if it's the words or the singing that help him sleep better. You find that you don't care much, as long as you're the one who is helping. 

“ _A foxtrot above my head, a sock hop beneath my bed, a disco ball just hanging by a thread_.” You'd asked John before what those were, but he'd just laughed and shook his head. You weren't sure if that meant he didn't know or he just didn't want to tell you. You open your mouth to continue, but a soft sigh escapes from John's lips like a snore. 

This time when you pause, there is no prodding to prompt you to continue. You press a kiss into his hair and close your eyes. “Good night, John,” you tell him softly. He replies with something that sounds like “good view” and you can't resist smiling. 

“Love you, too, dumbass” you whisper, and soon you're both asleep, wrapped in each others' arms and perfectly content to stay there forever.


End file.
